


What Knight Are You?

by Soar319



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types, 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Super Kirby Clash spoilers, Time Shenanigans, Your Name spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soar319/pseuds/Soar319
Summary: Galacta Knight has spent their entire life growing up on an army base, destined to defeat Void and save the universe. With a life of constant training, fighting, and more fighting, all they want is a peaceful life, to relax for once.Meta Knight, resident of Popstar, defender of Dreamland, has a peaceful life with the occasional adventure. Though he wouldn't object to a more exciting life, he's fine with his current situation.Till one day, he wakes up on an army base.aka Your Name, Metagala edition. Spoilers for the entire movie and a bit of Super Kirby Clash.
Relationships: Galacta Knight/Meta Knight, Minor Meta Knight/Dedede
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	1. Galacta's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of Your Name, as in I literally had the movie on one half and the doc on the other. So several of the events are the same, just changed to fit the Kirby universe.  
> And if you haven't seen Your Name, please do!

_Sometimes, when I wake up… I'm crying._

**A dream I must have had, but I can never recall.**

_This feeling that I lost something… It stays long after I wake up._  
  
**I am always searching for something, or perhaps for someone.**

_This feeling has held me ever since that day…_

**That day, when all the stars seemed to shine at once. It was almost as if** _a scene from a dream. Nothing more, nothing less…_

**_… than a beautiful moment._ **

~~~~~

_… Meta._

_… Meta Knight._

_Meta Knight!_

_Don't you remember me?_ A pocket watch with gears and keys sticking out of it plummeted from the sky, his hand reaching out and grabbing the chain. 

_Galacta!_

_My name is Galacta Knight!_

Gasping, Meta shot up awake in bed, squinting and blinking to adjust to the sudden light. Not light from the outside, but rather… a wall light? When did he have a wall light? And why was the light outside shining in blues and purples rather than, you know, sunlight or moonlight? 

Wait, where was he? 

All excess sleepiness disappeared as Meta took in his surroundings properly, hands slowly tightening around the blanket. A corkboard hung next to a rather messy desk; the corkboard had several bright sticky notes, what looked to be some announcements, and photographs just in the bottom-right corner. The table had a book, a ceramic mug with multicolored pens, some wooden figurines, and metal polish. A pink lance and shield hung on the wall next to the door, his beloved Galaxia nowhere to be found. 

The bed, also, was much, much softer than his own; it was more of a nest than bed, a frankly impressive assortment of pillows and blankets arranged against the corner. Meta stared around the room, wondering exactly where on Popstar he is at. Is he on Popstar even? 

A sudden present weight on his head caught his attention, Meta looking up. Nothing? He reached up to where the weight was, recoiling slightly went he felt something not skin, but rather… horns? The base was protruding from his head, yes. It curved back and ended in a tip, the texture more on the smooth side though there were a fair amount of nicks and scratches. Touching them made him slightly sensitive, but he was too baffled to care. 

"Are you awake yet?" Meta whirled around to face the doorway, blanket already half up to hide his face. Sailor never opened the door without his answer! Sailo- this one wasn't wearing a sailor hat. In fact, they weren't even the same shade of orange as Sailor. "Oh! You are! Breakfast is ready, Galacta!" They chirped happily. Who are they? 

"Why are you calling me Galacta?" The dee widened their eyes. 

"What do you mean? Did you not sleep well?" They worriedly asked, paws flailing a bit. "I'll make extra tea today!" They shut the door, Meta seeing for a second that this room was an extension of another. They greeted somebody else, an older voice saying good morning. There were the sounds of a recently-prepared breakfast still sizzling away. 

Where the hell _is_ he? This clearly wasn't the Halberd. Was he kidnapped? Is this an alternate dimension? Is Popstar in danger again? Is this just a dream? A really, really realistic dream? 

Getting up with a groan, he wondered why his back felt so much heavier when he hasn't even put on his cape. A mirror hung on one of the walls, Meta walking up to it. He froze. 

Magenta, almost hot pink skin. Two curved yellow horns. Soft pink cheek blushes. Pink-red eyes, white lines faintly crisscrossing inside. 

Two giant feathered wings extended from his back, lavender-colored. He stared, and promptly decided to black out in hopes to wake up back on Popstar. 

~~~~~

Waddle Dee listened for the kettle whistle as they prepared breakfast, sauteeing some beef and sausages in a pan. Galacta ate a lot of proteins due to how much energy they spend using their powers, Waddle Dee still putting some vegetables in to make sure they remained healthy. Captain Waddle Doo sat to the side, reading over today's schedule. 

"Apple or lemon tea?" Waddle Dee took down Galacta's pastel pink mug from the cabinet, followed with Captain Waddle Doo's #1 Dad mug. 

"Lemon, it's more refreshing in the morning." They looked up as Galacta strolled into the room, stretching with a giant yawn. Their wings flapped a few times, tucking neatly behind them. No mask as usual, Galacta rubbing their eyes. "Good morning, Gala." Waddle Doo said, nodding in thanks as Waddle Dee set the cup of tea in front of them. 

"Mornin'!" Galacta cheerfully said back, bouncing over to where their plate waited. "Aaa, I said I would cook breakfast last week! Dee, stop waking up so early!" Waddle Dee laughed and sat down with them. Waddle Doo watched as Galacta scarfed down their food, inhaled the remaining crumbs and sauces, licked their lips, and went back for seconds. They lowered the schedule as Waddle Dee lowered their spoon. 

"You're normal today." Galacta paused mid-bite. 

"What does that mean?"

"You were kinda… crazy yesterday." Waddle Dee shuddered. Galacta blinked. 

"What are you talking about…?" The two dees exchanged a glance, opting to just sip more tea. Galacta considered prying more, but before they could ask Waddle Doo's radio crackled; a rough voice came through, both the owner and static making Galacta retreat a little. 

" _Captain Waddle Doo, status on-_ " Waddle Doo shut off the radio, rolling their eye. Galacta smiled in thanks, the intercom turning on shortly afterward. Lieutenant Quasar's morning announcements came through as they began their third helping of food. 

" _Void is on the move once more, heading towards the Spiral Galaxy. The predicted trajectory still stands. Scouts and watchers, continue reporting to Control Center if the portals are to move again. Now, for today's announcements..._ " Finishing off the last of breakfast, Galacta got up and went back to their room. They hummed as they took a brush and smoothed out the feathers that got mussed up during sleep, giving a few test flaps with a satisfied smile. Pauldrons and sabatons secured, Galacta put on their signature four-starred mask, the raised ridges sliding smoothly over their horns. Finally, they clipped their pocket watch to their side, running their hands over the fake crystals and pipes sticking out of it. 

A quick check indicated they had thirty minutes to get to the training grounds. 

Strolling down the hallways, Galacta greeted passing soldiers and scouts. They smiled as they saw Lieutenant Quasar exiting the announcement room, throwing a few more reminders to the workers inside before closing the door. Her signature giant hammer rested over her back as usual; Galacta has no idea how she could carry that weapon around nearly at all hours of the day. 

"Good mornin', Quasar!" She turned, smiling and waving hello. 

"Good morning to you too, Gala!" They hugged, Quasar teasingly patting the top of Galacta's head. Medic Nebulus rounded the corner. 

"Good morning, Nebby!" The two greeted together, holding back a snicker as Nebulus shot them a death glare. His coffee mug was empty, his glasses having fresh tape holding the arms together. "Ran out of coffee again?" Galacta inquired, lightly smacking him with their wing. 

"Shut up." Nebulus went to take a sip, swearing when he realized that it was, in fact, still empty. 

"It is your own fault for not keeping track." Quasar narrowed her eyes, shaking her head. "Did you not just buy a giant pack last week? How did you drink all of it already?" Nebulus only swore again, the two following the disgruntled medic into the cafeteria. Breakfast was just about ended, a few stragglers throwing away their trash. Nebulus brewed a cup from one of the few remaining coffee packs left on the counter. "Ah, your wings are back to normal today." Quasar remarked, running her hand over Galacta's feathers. 

"Huh?" Galacta made sure to never leave their dorm without, at the very least, feathers brushed. "What are you talking about?" 

"Did the captain smack some sense back into ya or somethin' last night?" Nebulus rapped a glove against Galacta's head. "You were like Shiver Star yesterday, wouldn't even say hi to us! Regarded everybody with suspicion and confusion, you were more paranoid than Landia in a room of guillotines. Ice cold, like a switch was flipped inside of you." Galacta stared back in confusion, the two pausing. 

"You do not recall?" Quasar asked. They emerged out to the main hall, footsteps quickening as they heard General Andromeda's voice echoing off the walls. He was - as usual - yelling at soldiers and officers.

"We are running low on time! I demand to see improvement by this week's end! We are the last line of defense against Void, I will have no excuses!" Andromeda spat, staff slamming against the ground. The crystal on top crackled in threat. The three tried to hurry on by, the general's eyes raising. "Galacta Knight!" Galacta froze, Andromeda glaring at them from across the room. "Do not be late to training again! It is double flying time tonight!" Galacta held their tongue and marched past towards the training grounds, checking the time. 

Five minutes past eight. They never were good at tracking time, watch or no. 

"Galacta..." Nebulus and Quasar said worriedly. They shook their head and refused to say anything else, just marching outside and flying towards the training grounds. They could feel the two watching them, both with pity. 

Part of their training was learning about various aspects of the universe, of various civilizations and potential new technologies. Today was about the Ancients, though more of a lesson for new recruits and refresher for Galacta. They sat next to the presenter, diary open to note down any new developments. The presenter gestured towards the projected screen. 

"The Ancients were far beyond advanced for their time, achieving feats that even to this day, we have not figured out how to engineer, what it is made of, or even their purpose. Whether it be materials that no longer exist, tools long lost, or the language barrier, if we could figure out even a fraction of their technology, it would serve as a great advantage to protecting galaxies and universes." They gestured to what looked like a giant watch with additional pieces sticking out of it, both organic and manmade. It was from a wrinkled, nearly burned blueprint. "They have built things that blur the line between fiction and reality. Some things they have accomplished are borderline unthinkable and perhaps could defy laws of reality as we know it."

"Question! How much of their language have we deciphered so far?" Galacta flipped through their diary pages, searching for their page on the Ancients' language. Did they have new developments for today? Skimming through their colorful pages, they paused as a flash of black caught their attention, flipping the pages back. They haven't used black ink in a while, they only use black for crucial reminders or vital information. 

" **Who are you?** "

"Galacta Knight, can you explain a little about the language?" Galacta blinked, quickly standing up with a nod. The presenter sighed in relief. "You remember your name today, that is good." The room also sighed in relief, Galacta only managing a confused stare. Why was everybody acting like this to them today? 

"You really do not remember yesterday?" Quasar removed her mask, setting lunch down. Galacta shook their head. "You did not know of the base layout, your schedule, your name, and everybody else's name. You completely ignored Nebulus and me until we reminded you we are your friends." She shuddered a little. "Your feathers were unkempt. You refused to take off your mask. You regarded everybody with suspicion. You were incredibly cold and withdrawn." Galacta dropped their spoon, choking on their food. Messy feathers?! No schedule?! Ignored Nebulus and Quasar?! 

"W-What?!" 

"Also, you did not seem to understand how to control your powers. You executed sword beam just fine, but everything else, well..." Quasar's eyes drifted towards west sector, Galacta gulping when they saw that it was closed off due to construction. "It was as if you had amnesia." She took a bite of vegetables, tapping her chopsticks against the side of her bowl. "Are you sure you have been sleeping well? Is there something you have been drinking or eating before bed?" Galacta turned back to their plate, picking at the carrots and string beans. 

"I mean, now that you mention it, I've been having these… dreams?" They murmured. "Dreams of somebody's life I think..." Nebulus sat down with a mug of coffee, his glasses lenses fogging up as he took a drink. 

"Think you've been drinkin' too much. You having some serious fever dreams n' hangovers." 

"I don't even drink! You're the one with caffeine addiction!" Galacta narrowed their eyes, jabbing their fork at him. "Did you write that in my diary?" Nebulus stared back with the mug half-raised to his mouth, blinking in confusion. Galacta sighed and lowered their fork. "Nevermind." 

"For real, you good?" Nebulus reached over the table and pressed his hand over Galacta's forehead. "Have you been feelin' sick? Nauseous?" Galacta shuffled the vegetables around their plate. 

"I don't know… I feel fine, really." 

"Stress, perhaps? General Andromeda has been really pushing you lately, ever since you have been skipping sessions." 

"Don't remind me!" Galacta whined, opting to just neglect the vegetables altogether. "My schedule is nothing but fighting, meetings, fighting, meetings, rinse and repeat! I got lessons in the morning, training in the afternoon, flying at night! Lance, shield, sword, magic, archery, spears, hammer, nobody else has to learn all these weapons!" 

"I do not blame you, he is really harsh on you. The base does not have much to do outside of training, anyway." Quasar sighed. "Breakfast is at 7, lunch is at 12, and dinner is at 20." 

"Curfew at 11pm." 

"No entertainment rooms, no music stations." 

"But more training rooms than you can be bothered to count." 

"No private showers."

"Thin walls."

"Cramped dorms."

"No sunlight." 

"But every star explosion wakes us up." Nebulus groaned, slamming his mug down. 

"Would you two just shut up?!" He spat, fixing his glasses so they weren't crooked. "How about we get some drinks later, yeah? Some café or some shit before dinner?" He grumbled. Quasar and Galacta widened their eyes, Nebulus jumping as they slammed their plates on the table with huge smiles. 

"When and where?!" 

The can clattered to the bottom of the vending machine, Quasar glaring at Nebulus as he cracked it open. 

"This is not a café."

"You know damn well there ain't a café in at the very least, couple hundred million miles radius." She sighed, taking a sip of her peach tea. 

"Galacta went ahead to prepare for flight lessons." They both looked towards the dorm sector, Galacta's room sitting at the end of the hallway; well, Captain Waddle Doo's room, but still. Isolated from the rest. "They must be having a rough week..."

"They're the army's Deux ex Machina. Makes sense they're being pushed harder than rest of us." Nebulus shrugged. "Just wish that Androass would let them live for once." The two sat in silence in the empty cafeteria, still ten minutes before dinner starts. Quasar watched the light flicker off her tea. 

"... Hey, Nebby."

"Don't call me that."

"What do you plan on doing after this war is over?" Nebulus shrugged again, taking his glasses off and readjusting the tape. 

"Probably relocate to some other army base. Don't see myself leaving this profession anytime soon." He muttered, Quasar watching as he finished off the last of his iced coffee. "... Just don't see myself being calm enough for anything else." 

Galacta ran their brush over their wings, Captain Waddle Doo taking care of any hard to reach feathers. Waddle Dee sat to the side, polishing the shield. 

"I dunno see why you train so hard, you're already the best fighter here!" Waddle Doo shook his head, handing the brush back to Galacta as they smoothed out the last of the feathers. 

"It is to prepare for the eventual confrontation against Void." Waddle Doo explained, Galacta rolling their eyes and picking out the feathers in the brush hairs. "Several eons ago, born from the vacuum and abyss of the universe, came the first forms of Dark Matter. And from that abyss, devoid any care or love, came the first iteration of-" 

"Void Termina, Destroyer of Worlds." Galacta finished. "Born of negative energy, set to wander through the universe swallowing everything in its path." They have the entire story memorized at this rate. "Every eon or so, another Void Termina will emerge and it is my- our duty to seal it back up before the universe is to know." 

"Precisely. It is better for everybody to not know the existence of such a being, as to prevent intergalactic paranoia and panic." A pat on the wings indicated they were done. "The battle is incredibly dangerous, and more than often no records are left behind. Each iteration of Void is different, so we need to be prepared for anything that comes our way." Waddle Doo's eye narrowed, their paw resting over the hilt of their sword. "That being said, that insufferable general," Galacta and Waddle Dee slowed down their actions, turning away as Waddle Doo muttered underneath their breath, "letting planets be swallowed up just so he can get a slight advantage? Now putting everything on Galacta?" 

Galacta bit their lip, thanking Waddle Dee for cleaning their shield and giving a pat on the head. They slowly walked through the hallways, checking the time on their pocket watch every so often and adjusting the pace as needed to arrive on time. 

The medical bay was filled with today's newest batch of injured soldiers, a good chunk due to the new training routine. Nebulus hurried back and forth trying to treat as many as he could, medical bag crammed with rolls of gauze, ointments, and potions; injuries ranged from small cuts to gaping holes that he didn't want the story to. Cleaning a rather deep gash, he cleaned up the excess blood and wrapped it up, swearing as the disinfectant bottle dripped out the last measly amount. No more left in the bag. An excuse to get more disinfectant was an excuse to get more coffee. Hurrying to the break and storage room, he passed by Andromeda and the commanders in the hallway. 

"Good work today. They must be ready for anything, the mistakes today will teach them." Andromeda patted the officer on the back, Nebulus trying not to crush the mug handle as he hurried past. He crammed his mug under the spout and hit the button for espresso. It slowly filled up as he restocked on disinfectant, shoving the bottles into the dedicated compartments. 

"Medic Nebulus!" He glanced up, holding back a snarl as Andromeda came around the corner. "I expect to see more progress with chemical weapons by the end of this week!" Nebulus opted to just loudly sip his coffee, Andromeda slamming his staff on the ground. "What was that?" 

"Understood!" He spat, stomping back to the medical bay. His gaze drifted towards one of the open windows, where the sounds of swords clashing ad metal scraping echoed into the star-filled sky. "... Don't know how you deal with that bastard, Gala." 

Galacta sliced through three targets in quick succession, wings twisting and tucking against their body for a dive. Spinning until they were a tornado of pink and white, they severed through a series of targets, wings unfurling mere centimeters away from the ground and shooting them right back into the air. Three tight turns around spires, feathers brushing against the rock. Quasar watched from her training room, hammer resting against the wall. 

"Hello." She waved as Nebulus strolled over, picking up the medic and setting him on the windowsill. "You are finished with your duties for the day?" 

"Yeah. Everybody's fine." They watched as Galacta dove between narrow passageways and spiraled up vertical poles, lance and shield in hand. Their giant wings were a marvel to watch, lavender feathers gleaming in starlight. Nebulus sighed. "You really think all this is going to worth shit?"

"It must. General Andromeda, even if we do not agree with his methods, is one of the few direct descendants of a hero that fought Void." Quasar murmured. She watched as Galacta let out a series of lightning strikes, each striking the targets dead-center. 

They sped towards two poles, turning sideways and diving. However, they dove too quickly, wings not yet completely tucked; it nicked the left pole, Galacta widening their eyes as pain shot up, balance skewered. They held back a scream as they crashed into the ground. Feathers flew up in a flurry, Galacta wincing at the pain now present throughout their entire body. 

"The general is going to yell at them for that..." They realized with mortifying embarrassment that others were watching, other officers and commanders murmuring to themselves. Galacta's eye twitched, gritting and pushing themself back up. Just one more hour to go. One hour of straining their wings and muscles until a mistake, crashing into the ground as a result, and forcing themself back up again to repeat. 

"Don't worry about what others say, Gala." Waddle Dee tried to reassure, holding out a water bottle as the hour was finished. The training grounds were empty now, everybody having retired for curfew. 

"I wish I had your carefree mindset, Dee..." Galacta sighed. 

"If you're so unhappy here, why don't you take a break for a little bit? Like a vacation! Don't lots of soldiers leave to see their families for a week or something?" Waddle Dee suggested, Galacta's grip on their lance tightening. "Maybe you can ask for a little break?" They swallowed back the lump in their throat. 

"I tried, Dee, I tried!" They wanted so badly to have a peaceful, sweet life! See an actual sky and sun! An actual day-night cycle like Waddle Doo told them about! "General Andromeda won't allow it!" Hot tears bubbled forth, Galacta turning and slashing with a cry; the sword beam sliced through one of the spires, toppling it with a flurry of dust. They glared up at the ever colorful star clusters, them silent as usual. "Give me a much more peaceful next life, alright?!" Galacta yelled, bolts of lightning striking the ground all around them. 

Waddle Dee watched, gently taking Galacta's hand once they got rid of their excess anger. They led them to the showers then back to the dorms, Galacta more or less throwing their armor onto the floor before immediately knocking out in their bed. Waddle Dee put the armor all back in their rightful places, quietly closing the door. They hoped Galacta would feel better tomorrow.


	2. Meta's Routine

…

…

…

… Birds singing? There isn't any wildlife near the army base. Also, why is the bed so hard? Did Andromeda put a wooden board on their mattress because hard beds are "more healthy" or some reason they didn't care to listen to? Where did all their pillows go?

Galacta groaned, rolling over to try to relieve some of the stiffness. They blinked as the floor was not, in fact, right underneath, yelping as they hit the ground. 

"Ugh..." Pulling the strangely heavy blanket off their face, they squinted and blinked to adjust to the… sunlight? All excess sleepiness disappeared as they took in their surroundings, hands slowly moving the blanket off. A corkboard with a few notices pinned, each section having its own type of news. A worktable covered with blueprinting tools, diagrams of engines, weaponry, tech, and more. Several of said diagrams were tacked up onto the wall. Instead of their lance and shield, a long golden blade with four prongs protruding from the sides hung on the wall. 

The bed was a normal one, raised from the floor with a simple rectangular mattress, the blanket, and pillow. Very, very plain compared to their nest of various pillows and blankets collected over the years. Galacta stared at the room, wondering where they have been transported to. 

The sudden loss of weight on their head made them recoil, Galacta hurriedly reaching up and feeling for their horns. They felt the top of their head. No horns. Nothing. Did they… did they lose their horns? And their skin was… dark blue? 

There was no mirror in the room, but a door to the side led to a bathroom. Galacta shuffled in, gazing into the mirror after splashing their face with cold water in an attempt to maybe wake up. The water was freezing on their cheeks. 

Dark blue skin marked with various scars. Glowing yellow eyes that faded to silver towards the edges with white slits as pupils. Very, very pink cheek blushes. 

No horns, and two bat wings instead of feathered. 

"Sir? Are you awake?" Galacta jumped at the unfamiliar yet familiar voice, cracking open the bathroom door. Three knocks on the door again. "Sir?" Waddle Dee never referred to them as "sir" of all things. "Sir, hello?" Galacta hid behind the bathroom door, peeking through the window. 

Waddle Dee- no, they're wearing a sailor's hat? And a different shade of orange - opened up the door, balancing a tray with a mug and coaster on their head. They looked at the blanket still on the floor, glanced around the room, blinked, and set said tray on the nightstand. They also took out a stack of what looked like mail, looking around the room once more. 

They seem friendly enough, but at the same time, they had countless lessons drilled into their head that enemies can be deceiving, and this dee is unfamiliar. There was the possibility of danger with all strangers. 

But if this is a dream, just a very, very realistic one, maybe it'll be okay? It's not like this is going to affect reality. 

Galacta stepped out of the bathroom, Sailor turning with a little jump. 

"Sir! I was getting worried! Are you feeling alright? You're up unusually late." Oh, they were? 

"What time is it?" 

"Almost noon, Sir. I reheated your coffee and brought your mail, there are a few messages you should look through." Sailor looked at them again, Galacta feeling slightly uncomfortable. "I'm visiting the King's castle tonight, so I won't be back until tomorrow morning." 

"Okay, uhm… enjoy your time?" Sailor stared at them further, slowly turning and leaving the room. Galacta winced, deciding to look around the room more carefully; there were definite signs that somebody lived here: waste bin filled with candy wrappers and crumpled papers, half-written letter sitting on the desk, and a stained coffee mug. There was a screen next to the bed, a few messages from the "crew" unread. A crew as in a friend group or travelers? "This is a really strange dream..."

__ New message!  
_ From: Bandana Waddle Dee  
_ __ Where are you? You are going to be late for our picnic! 

"W-What? Who is that? Bandana Dee?" Galacta poked at the screen, no other information about Bandana Dee popping up. "Who…? Wha…?" What picnic? Where? Time is now late. Galacta bit their lip, looking around the room again and down at their now dark blue skin. If they are having a picnic with this Bandana Dee, then they must be an ally, yes? And meetings with allies are imperative, dream or not!

Quickly downing the coffee that was surprisingly sweet and at least 50% milk, Galacta looked around for what to wear. A pair of pauldrons and sabatons like theirs peeked from the blanket still on the floor, Galacta hastily putting the blanket back onto the bed and taking the armor out. The left pauldron had an insignia printed, an "M" with a sword struck through the center. 

They stared at the sabatons, belts and buckles staring back. Are those heels…? Putting on what they guessed to be the front piece, Galacta struggled to loop the back heel and top piece all together, the little ring holding it all together being a little too snug. They wobbled slightly with the heels, taking a few steps around the room to get used to the raised foot position. 

A mask like theirs hung on the bedpost, except instead of a star opening, it was just a v-shape. At least the strap was similar to their own. When checking in the mirror, they were surprised to see that their eyes were now entirely golden yellow, perhaps a mask filter? 

The sword was the only weapon in the room, Galacta feeling none too comfortable to leave without at least something to defend themself with. Who knows what world they came across, or what this dream will bring? Taking it down from the hooks, they blinked as the handle sparked, the familiar feeling of sparks dancing up their hand. However, unlike their own, this one hurt a little bit. The sheath hung next to it seemed far too short to contain the blade, Galacta blinking when the blade seemed to… disappear? It fit snugly into the sheath and had weight, even though all that was there was the handle. 

Well, they weren't going to question it. Must be dream logic. 

Checking the time again, Galacta almost squeaked as they realized it has been nearly an hour. Time escaped them again! Hurriedly securing everything, they opened up the first door they saw, freezing in place. 

A light spring breeze blew over them, rolling green hills and lush trees as far as the eye could see. The sky (there was a sky!) was baby blue, puffy white clouds lazily floating on by. They could hear birds singing and see critters scurrying about underneath, the wildlife going about their day. The balcony they stood on was connected to a giant… airship? Galacta could only gape in wonder as they stared down the railing, the ship sporting giant bat wings and several cannons. The engine hummed steadily below, the world peacefully passing by below. 

"This… this feels far too realistic..." The sun was not hot, not scalding, but a warm nuzzle against their skin, Galacta still lost for words. They snapped out of their stupor, a quick glance inside showing that they spent twenty minutes being lost in the new world. If they only had their pocket watch to gauge time! 

Flapping their new bat wings, they winced at how smaller the wingspan was, trying to feel where the wind was blowing. Maybe gliding would be better with these. Stepping onto the balcony, Galacta leaped off and snapped open their wings, squeaking as not the sensation of wind through feathers, but rather hitting and lifting the skin jolted them. Gliding, they wobbled a little before getting a smooth flight. A few extra flaps to gain more height. Okay, okay, not so different from their regular wings, just… smaller. 

Flying over the hills, Galacta marveled at how beautiful everything was. Actual vegetation! Crystal clear waters! They had to slow down to take everything in, barely holding back a squeal; this is the first time in a  _ long  _ time they managed to get out! This planet, whatever it is, was absolutely breathtaking!

"Sir Meta Knight!" Galacta heard, though paid no attention. "Sir! Sir Meta Knight!" A waddle dee wearing a blue bandana was waving their hands on the ground, Galacta slowing down. They had a spear strapped to their back, making them a little more wary about this dee's intentions. "Sir Meta Knight, I'm right here!" Who was Sir Meta Knight? Galacta looked around to see if there was anybody else in the skies. The dee was looking directly at them, and they are the only thing in the sky right now. 

Are… Are they Meta Knight? 

"It isn't like you to be so late, did you not sleep well?" The dee asked as they clumsily landed, mentally cursing the heels. They made sure to keep one hand on the sword handle, just in case. 

"Sorry for being late, Bandana Dee…?" Judging by how they didn't react, that seemed to be the right name. 

"I'm happy that you made it though! Come on, Kirby's waiting!" Bandana Dee began to run through the flower field, Galacta following. So far, Bandana Dee seemed to just a friend, the spear perhaps just like them, a defensive weapon. Galacta was quite glad, they really did not want to fight anybody on this wondrous peaceful day. 

Coming to a river, a pink puffball was sitting on the banks with a big picnic basket. They were happily making a flower crown, though it was more grass than flower. Was this Kirby? Friend or ally or both? Also, a baby puffball here? Galacta really, really hoped they were both. 

"Hiiiii Meta!" Kirby greeted, crown promptly forgotten. "What took you so long?" 

"I got lost." Bandana Dee and Kirby both stopped reaching for the basket. 

"You… got lost?" 

"How did you get lost?! You're one of the best navigators on Popstar!" Galacta felt their heart skip a beat; Popstar? They're on Popstar? A little peaceful planet a little out of the way in the universe, existing with little trouble; it was far enough from the galactic wars to be unaffected. A smile stretched across their face under the mask. 

"Popstar? Oh, no wonder this place is so wonderful!" They don't have the slightest clue how or why they ended up on Popstar, but they aren't going to question this delightful dream! Bandana Dee and Kirby exchanged a glance, slowly going back to unpacking the picnic basket. 

"By the way, where is your Dimensional Cape?" 

"Huh?"

"Or the parfaits?" 

"What?" Bandana Dee tried to not stare in disbelief, taking out a sandwich. 

"You are really out of it today, Sir. Did you have breakfast or at least some coffee?" Taking the sandwich with a thank you, they saw that it was ham and cheese, some mayo spread over the crustless bread and lettuce. Judging by how Kirby was inhaling sandwich after sandwich, it didn't seem like it would be poisoned. It smelled like ham, cheese, and mayo. When was the last time they got to eat together with Quasar and Nebulus? 

Galacta felt a little pang of guilt. This dream is so nice, maybe they should try to replicate it later with those two instead? They don't have the slightest idea why the dream gave these two as their friends, but who are they to complain? 

"S-SIR?!" Galacta blinked as Bandana Dee and Kirby gasped and recoiled, their hand placing the mask down on the grass. "You never take your mask off in public!" Bandana Dee stammered, apple juice box dropped and spilling into the dirt. 

"But this isn't public, we're out in nature right? Also, how am I supposed to eat with the mask on?" Galacta took a bite, holding back a moan at how  _ good  _ it tasted. God, the army base never gets food this good! Only during celebrations do they even get a fraction of such flavors! This really is one of the best dreams they ever had! They blinked as they realized the other two were still staring at them, tilting their head. "Is something wrong?" 

"W-Who are you and what have you done with Sir Meta Knight?!" Bandana Dee shot up, spear immediately drawn and pointed. Kirby jumped to their feet, paw taking out a Copy Star from the basket. "If you are possessing him, leave now! We won't hesitate to use force!" They really,  _ really _ did not want to fight. Galacta shoved down the urge to draw Galaxia, instead setting the sandwich down. 

"Can't I have a cheerful day?" They asked, the two pausing. "I… woke up especially refreshed today!" Kirby's eyes widened, sparkling. 

"Oh!! You finally got a good night's sleep! Wow, no wonder you're always such a grump!" 

"Yes, so today I just want to relax a little more. Is there something wrong with that?" To their relief, the spears and star was lowered, Bandana Dee exhaling in relief and sheathing the spear. 

"Oh thank Nova… I thought you might have been possessed again, Sir." Wait, again? "But it is good to hear that you are happier today!" Kirby jumped up and down, patting Bandana Dee insistently. 

"Let's celebrate! Let's go to Kawasaki's! Please? Pleeeeeeease?” Kirby pleaded, Galacta noticing that the basket was now empty. Did Kirby just eat all the basket's contents in a minute? Even for a baby puffball, that was impressive. Bandana Dee sighed, though not without some fondness. 

“Okay, let's go to Kawasaki's for dessert. Would you like to come with us, Sir?” Dessert? They can have dessert?! Galacta smiled wide, nodding and jumping to their feet as well; they are very glad that Bandana Dee was busy stopping Kirby from inhaling the dropped apple juice to notice them tripping over the heels. 

The three sat down in a booth tucked in the corner, Galacta marveling at how cute the restaurant was. There weren't many people today. Opening up the menu, they almost started drooling at the images; when was the last time they were allowed to eat sweets? It was always meats, vegetables, fruits, all for a “knight's diet” whatever that meant.

“The general would scream at me if I ordered any of this…!” 

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, it's all a dream anyway!” Galacta cheerfully disregarded, not noticing Bandana Dee and Kirby staring once again at them. They ordered a strawberry parfait with white chocolate shards and extra caramel syrup, unable to say anything when the sweet delicacy was placed in front of them. 

This truly was the best dream they've ever had! 

It was barely even five minutes before the tall glass was crystal clean, Galacta licking their lips with a happy sigh. Kirby was almost done with their third strawberry shortcake slice, Bandana Dee halfway through their apple pie slice. They glanced at the clock ticking away on the wall. 

“Oh, Sir! You're going to be late for your patrol at King Dedede's!” Even in dreams, they had patrol? Well, they couldn't have everything. Galacta scrambled to put their mask back on, standing up. They paused, biting their lip. 

“Um…” Bandana Dee and Kirby looked up from their sweets. “W… Where is King Dedede's castle?” Their spoons fell out of their mouths.

“ _... What? _ ”

After pretending they were joking, Galacta hurriedly looked for a map, glad to find out that the one castle in all of town was, in fact, King Dedede’s castle. It was quite small compared to the army base, but so much more cozy and lively! Galacta found that it was also the home to several waddle dees, all hurrying back and forth doing their duties; laundry, patrol, cooking, etc. They flew around the courtyard, taking the time to marvel at how beautiful and colorful vegetation on this planet was. There are so many different flower species! And the lovely fountain right in the center! 

Everything was just so… peaceful! So beautiful, so lovely! They would hardly call their patrol a patrol, more of just admiring the scenery and letting the wind blow over their mask. 

“Meta Knight!” A blue penguin waved at them from one of the balconies, a big smile on his face. “Oi, Mety! Over here!” Galacta landed a little clumsily, though it was quickly overlooked as the penguin scooped them up into a hearty hug. Their robe was so soft and warm! Galacta hugged back, as it was polite to do. “Wow, aren't you feelin’ peppy today!” 

“King Dedede?” 

“The one and only! Listen,” Dedede set Galacta down on the balcony railing, Galacta finding the little space between the heel and sabaton perfect to lock the railing into. “I got a bit of a dilemma… I got invited to a party.” A party! They can't even remember the last time they attended a party of all things! “Except, I kind of need to bring a plus one, and Bandee ain't available tonight, something about plans with Kirbs?” Their heart began to speed up, wings flapping a little in excitement. “So I was thinking… do you wanna come along?”

“YES! Oh, I haven't been to a party in forever!” How could this dream day get any better?! Galacta quickly realized they were flapping their wings, stilling them with a cough. “I mean, I would love to join you.” 

“... You really peppy today, Meta. Real weird.” Dedede shrugged. “Well, if you're weirdly happy today, I don't mind! C’mon, we still have an hour before the ship comes! How about some rounds of chess?” Oh dear. 

“I'm not too good at it, but sure!” 

“Whaaat? What are you talkin’ about? You're amazing at chess!” Galacta could lead an army through even the bleakest battles, but had no idea what to do as they moved the pieces across the board. They sheepishly remembered the lessons Captain Waddle Doo gave, or at least tried to give. As expected, Dedede won the first round, though he pouted. “C’mon, Mety! Don't go easy on me on purpose, it ain't fun!”

“I told you, I'm terrible at chess!”

“No, you ain't! You always beat me before. C’mon, gimmie a good game!” The second round began, though interrupted from time to time by waddle dees. Galacta found it rather adorable that Dedede made sure to listen to each and every one of them, even if all they said was wanya. Also, the chamomile tea they kept on offering was very refreshing. Galacta couldn't help but pat one on the head when they refilled their cup, the dee's eyes widening and shining. 

"Thank you!" The dee squeaked and dashed off red in the cheeks, Galacta blinking in confusion. Dedede laughed and resumed the game. 

"By the way, where is your cape?" 

"I, um… didn't feel like bringing it along today?" Well, Dedede looked a little skeptical, but didn't go further, instead talking about his day to fill in Galacta's thinking silence. Galacta watched the daisy float along the top of the tea as they waited for his move. 

"You know, this is the waddle dees' favorite drink." He remarked, moving the knight and taking one of Galacta's pieces; they winced. "They make it in a big kettle to share at the end of the day. There's a dandelion patch in the garden for that reason." Galacta adjusted their mask back down after they finished their cup. A waddle dee hurried up and reported that the ship was here. "Well, shall we?" Dedede grinned, Galacta practically flying off their seat and excitedly following Dedede. 

The party, as it turned out, was quite boring. It was for royalty and hiers, Dedede counted due to his king title even if he barely exercised said status. Galacta found the most fun in trying out all the different foods, finding it far too annoying lifting their mask up and down every time they wanted to eat. Bandana Dee's shocked comment from earlier still remained, so they opted to pile a plate, retreat to an unoccupied town, and feast there. 

They took half of the steak plate, two-thirds of the chocolate cake, and five filets of fish. There are three other identical giant cakes, so Galacta didn't feel bad. They gulped down an entire slice, relishing in the mixture of sweet and bitter, creamy and moist, shards of chocolate mixing with the smooth syrup. Oh, they never could eat any of this on the army base! 

"Wow, you are really going at it." They froze, hand already halfway on the sword when they saw it was only Dedede, also with a plate piled with food. Dedede widened his eyes. "Oh wow, ya eating with your mask off?" They made a vague sound through the mouthful of cake. "Nothing, it's just… you're rather cute without the mask on, ya know?" He smiled, chuckling as Galacta blushed and wolfed down another cake slice. 

The party stretched into the night, Galacta entertaining Dedede whenever conversations with others became too boring. Bedtime stories Captain Waddle Doo told them, some stories from lessons they sat in, and of course, recounts of their more risky battles. For some reason, Dedede seemed to regard the battles as imagination, even when they insisted they were real. Well, he enjoyed the stories, so they didn't pay much mind. Galacta and Dedede stood near the courtyard entrance discussing what cake combination was the best. 

"King Dedede, yes?" They turned around, one of the guests looking at him up and down with a sneer. They had on what looked to be a business suit, Galacta guessing they might be an heir to a business or royal treasurer. "King, defined loosely." 

"What's it to you?" Dedede retorted, crossing his arms. They did not like the guest's tone, hand resting on top of their sword's handle. 

"Oh nothing, just that you stick out like a sore thumb. What are you the king of, exactly? Waddle dees?"

"Waddle dees and Dreamland, excuse you." 

"That hardly qualifies for king status. Honestly, I cannot fathom why you were invited in the first place. Out of pity, I suppose?" They  _ hated  _ that tone. It was the same condescending tone Andromeda talked to them when they were little. When sponsors are trying to guilt-trip them into fighting for them. It was  _ disgusting _ . 

"Knock it off." Galacta spat, hand tightening around the handle. They really did not want to fight, but if the invitation was extended, then they will. Electricity crackled through their hand, the familiar sensation of shocks tickling up their arm. Dedede widened his eyes, quickly resting his hand on their pauldron. 

"Oi, Mety, you don't have to-" 

"You do not get to insult my friend and get away with it, regardless of status or title." They challenged, the urge to draw their sword growing stronger. Even with the sparks around their hand, nothing struck down. No powers was fine, they were more than capable with a sword. 

"King Dedede, I did not expect you to bring such a rude guest." The guest snarked. "And it being Sir Meta Knight of all, I did not expect him to have such a brash conduct." Galacta seethed, Dedede tugging on the pauldron again and whispering to just let it go, it wasn't worth it. He was pulling harder. They very, very reluctantly turned around and began to walk towards the courtyard. They really, really don't want to fight. 

But they weren't above threatening. 

Whipping the sword and slashing in the air, they blinked as a sword beam shot out of the blade. It sliced through one of the chandeliers above, the ornament crashing onto the marble floor with a most marvelous flurry of glass, crystal, and screaming guests. 

Well, they didn't mean for that to happen, they just meant to do a warning slash. But hey, the prick looked like he was on the edge of fainting-no wait, they fainted. 

"... Meta, seriously, what has gotten into you today? You've been acting real weird today." 

"You're just going to let him insult you like that?" Galacta sheathed the sword. "And he calls me rude! Does he hear himself?!" They began to flap their wings in anger, fluttering a little above the ground. "Those comments were uncalled for! I bet he's going to be overthrown in the next ten years just for that atrocious attitude. Not to mention-" Words spilled out, Galacta nearly flying into a tree when they realized they have been flying around Dedede for the past five minutes ranting. Dedede was laughing, covering his mouth with his hand. 

"Ha, didn't realize you had such a passionate side to ya, Mety!" Galacta huffed and flew one more time around him before landing. "Also, to be fair, that chandelier move was kind of a rude move in of itself." 

"I didn't mean to release a sword beam." Few weapons had such capabilities of releasing such a powerful move. 

"Yeah right." Galacta was surprised to see Dedede's eyes shining, a mischievous smile on his face. "I'm sure that this all was your plan to give us an excuse to leave early! Always the master strategist, I was getting bored anyways!" No, it really wasn't, but besides the food, there wasn't much else to stay for.

"... Sure!" Clambering onto the return ship together, Galacta happily listened to Dedede talk about all the different waddle dees that lived in the castle. Different pitched squeaks and wanyas meant different messages and cues. Dees liked apples, especially those from Whispy Woods; apple juice was their favorite drink, right next to chamomile tea. Technically gem apple tea was their favorite, but it was very rare for them to even come across said apples, so it was only saved for celebrations. 

The ship touched down far too soon, Galacta almost sad when they had to get off. They walked together to the balcony, Galacta unsteadily standing up onto the railing. Dedede held out a hand for them to get stabilized. 

"I had a great night. This side of you, don't know what happened, maybe you got a little drunk this morning or at the party or whatever, but I can get used to it." Dedede said, laughing a little. "Have a good night, Mety." Galacta happily waved goodbye and took off into the sky. They kept looking back until the castle was nothing more than a distant red-brown speck, attention later divided to watching the night sky. 

Unlike the army base, where the sky was so clustered with stars there was barely any speck of darkness, perpetually lit by starlight, Popstar had a proper day-night cycle. The sky tonight was dotted with just the right amount of stars. Galacta couldn't help but land and walk instead, staring in wonder. 

The Halberd came to view after a while, Galacta flying on. One of the crew members sleepily walked out to greet them, rubbing their eyes and yawning. Green with a red tassel at the end, yellow accents on their armor. 

"It is mighty late even for you, Sir..." Galacta glanced at the clock, jumping when they realized it has been almost three hours since they left the castle! Curse their poor time awareness. Reaching to their side, they remembered once more that they didn't have their pocket watch in this dream world. Well, it's not like time actually works in a dream. 

"I apologize for waking you up, the party lasted a long time." They bid the crew member good night and hurried off to their dorm- after searching for ten minutes trying to find out which one was the one they woke up in. Once they shut the door, they immediately went towards the bathroom, taking the mask off and splashing cold water onto their face. 

Gold-silver eyes still gazed back at them, Galacta reaching up and touching one of the many scars that decorated… Meta Knight's face. They still weren't used to having no horns, the absence of weight alien. Another stroke of their head confirmed not even nubs. The cold water was still very, very cold on their skin. It dripped into the sink. 

"What a realistic dream..." Galacta murmured, exiting the bathroom once they dried their face. They glanced at the table, noticing the thick book sitting among the half-finished diagrams. Opening it up, they saw dates with various entries below, detailing what happened that day. Training sessions, picnics, unexpected events, adventures. "Ah, he keeps a diary!" Everything was meticulously recorded in perfect, pitch black ink. "Wow, he's formal..." 

Looking around the desk more and pulling out a few drawers out of curiosity, Galacta found what looked like sketch or photobooks. One was filled with notes and blueprints, intricate details and tiny notes scrawled along the margins. Reactors, engines, cannons. Armor, swords, shields. "A blacksmith, then? And engineer?" They opened up the second book, giggling as they flipped through. 

Photographs of the crew members, friends, and perhaps allies? There was a photo of Kirby and Bandana Dee holding a trophy, "TEAM STAR: BATTLE DELUXE VICTORY" written along the bottom. Plenty pages dedicated to parfaits, ice cream, and coffee lattes with locations of said desserts written underneath. "Hehe, a little dessert connoisseur! Oh?" Turning the next page, many photographs of Dedede popped up, the two pages essentially a collage. Dedede gazing out the window, holding waddle dees, making his signature peace signs. "A crush, perhaps?" Galacta giggled. How adorable! They rummaged through the pen holders, fishing out a pink pen that doesn't seem to have much use. Well, all the colored pens seemed to not have much use. 

They wrote out a diary entry for today, alternating between various colors. The wonderful picnic with Kirby and Bandana Dee, the big dessert, waddle dees at Dedede's castle, there was so much to talk about! 

_ best day ever! i accompanied dedede back to the castle and kept each other's company! he said he enjoyed tonight!! ≧◡≦  _

**Who are you?**

"Oh, that's right!" Galacta signed their name at the bottom of the page. " _ \- galacta _ ." They capped all the different colors they used; light red for kirby, light blue for Bandana Dee, orange for Dedede. Yawning, Galacta flopped back onto the bed and knocked out immediately, disregarding how uncomfortable the mattress still is. 

~~~~~

"What the…?!" Why did he fall asleep wth all of his armor on? Why didn't he put away his wings? They were stiff as a board! Meta winced at the cracking sounds as he flexed to warm them up, groaning and taking his cape from the closet. With a little focus, his wings melded and tucked into the Dimensional Cape. 

He stared at the diary left open on his table, unsure whether to be intrigued or horrified. Why was the text written in different colors and so… casual? This wasn't his voice at all! He went to a café? A party with Dedede? Dedede enjoyed his company?! What the hell happened yesterday?! 

_ \- galacta  _

"What is this…?" He shut the diary, deciding to deal with it later. Taking the pocket watch out of the cape, he checked the time; enough for a quick ice cream run and make it to morning picnic. Putting his armor back on after a quick shower, he did a quick check around the Halberd, blinking when the Meta-Knights stared at him for longer than usual. Or, well, stared at him in the first place. "Is there something on my mask?" 

"No, Sir." 

"Then what is it?" They hurriedly went back to doing their duties, Meta receiving nothing more. He left with a graceful shuttle loop off the balcony. One store trip later, he arrived at the usual spot, Bandana Dee and Kirby not long bounding over with basket in hand. 

"You're not eating with your mask off today?" Meta choked on his scoop of ice cream. 

"Excuse me?" 

"You took your mask off yesterday when you ate. Both here and at the café." Bandana Dee could practically hear the knight's brain splitting into two, the ice cream melting on the spoon. "You said that, uh… you felt particularly cheerful yesterday, Sir?" 

"I… I took my mask off?! In public?" Bandana Dee and Kirby nodded, Meta suddenly feeling like curling up and dying. 

"You look fine without the mask, Meta!" Kirby reassured, holding out an apple. "You should wear it les-" 

"NO." 

"Okay! But can we go to Kawasaki's again? Pleaaaaaaase?" Bandana Dee sighed fondly, watching as Kirby went to town on the rest of the food. Meta finished off his ice cream cup, neatly placing the spoon inside and closing the lid to throw out later. 

"Alright. Do you want to come along, Sir?" 

"I have patrol at His Majesty's castle today, you two enjoy yourself." A quick check with the watch confirmed he didn't have time for another lunch. He got up and dusted himself off, cape transforming into his signature bat wings easily. 

"Do you remember where the castle is today, at least?" Meta blinked, glaring at Kirby. 

"What are you talking about? I'm one of the best navigators on Popstar, of course I know where the castle is!" Taking off with a few forceful flaps, it was only a few seconds before Meta was a dark blue speck in the baby blue skies. 

"... He's back to normal today." Bandana Dee murmured, picking up the basket. Kirby pouted. 

"He was way more fun yesterday. Maybe he didn't sleep again and now he's all grumpy!" 

The rest of the day did not get any less confusing, Meta wondering why all the waddle dees were suddenly cheerful and happy around him. Usually they would give a brief squeak greeting or continue on with their task, but today they went out of their way to greet him. They waved from the courtyard, happily squeaked, or even run up with a fresh cup of tea. He felt too bad to decline, but also it was getting a little suspicious. 

"Would anyone like to tell me what is going on?" He asked exasperatedly when the fifteenth waddle dee gave him a hug in passing. He only received squeaks and wanyas. Trying to shoo away the dees tugging on his cape, he straightened up as Dedede rounded the corner, greeting every waddle dee with a hug as usual. The tugging became even more excited, Meta glaring at them so they'd let go. 

"Mety!" Dedede perked up as he saw him, running over and scooping him into a big hug. Meta tried to squirm out, very thankful that the mask hid his blushing. 

"Just call me Meta Knight, your Majesty." He managed to escape through squirming under Dedede's arms, wrapping his cape back around him. Why did Dedede look a little disappointed? What did he do yesterday? "The party, did you enjoy it?" That was something he did yesterday, right? He now regretted not reading the diary entry closer. 

"I told you, I loved it! Especially the part where you destroyed the chandelier!"  _ He did what now _ . "But we don't need some fancy party to have a good night! Let's have dinner together again!" Dedede proclaimed, the waddle dees' eyes shining and immediately scurrying away to prepare. 

"W-Wait, that will not be nece-" 

"Don't say such nonsense! Last night was-" Dedede blinked as Meta ran for the nearest balcony and jumped off, wings snapping open and streaking across the sky. "... Meta?" 

He slammed open his captain's log, flipping through the pages. Colorful shades of ink glared back. 

~~~~~

Galacta tilted their head in curiosity, their diary entry done with black ink. Questions were all scribbled over the pages, though in neat rows. 

**"Galacta? Who are you? What are you?** "

"You're not touching your horns today." Waddle Dee commented, peeling Galacta's attention away. "I made breakfast, come soon!" The door shut. Galacta blinked, reaching up and touching their horns. 

"Why would I be touching them?" After washing up and breakfast, they met up with Quasar and Nebulus as per usual, slowing down when they noticed everybody whispering and glancing at them a lot more than usual. Soldiers murmured and got out of their way more drastically. "Um… Quasar, Nebby, did I… did I do something?" Galacta quietly asked as the three got drinks from the vending machine. 

"You do not remember? You caused quite the scene yesterday." Quasar recalled during briefing, Andromeda was once again furious at Galacta for skipping last night's training session and being late, the entire room silent as he shouted at their face. Nobody dared to get between Andromeda and Galacta, opting to just stare at the ground and wait it out. Quasar stood to the side, hands rested on her hammer as she watched in pity. 

"And I am sick of you constantly avoiding your duties! You have only one damn job!" Androma spat, jabbing Galacta's mask. Galacta suddenly slapped his hand away, the noise making everybody look up in shock. 

"Maybe if you would treat me with an ounce of respect or be more on level with my power, I will start attending again, yeah?" Galacta snapped, everybody's jaws hitting the ground. Quasar almost broke the handle of her hammer in shock. Andromeda looked like he was going to burst a vein. 

"You insolent-!" A bolt of lightning struck right between them, Galacta turning and leaving the room without another word. The entire room was dead silent. 

"I… I-I DID WHAT?!" Galacta's soda crashed onto the floor, both the liquid and color from their face draining. Nebulus grinned, giving a thumbs-up. 

"You finally stood up to the bastard- wait, where are you going?" Flying down the hallways at breakneck speed, Galacta slammed open the door to their room. They didn't even hear what Waddle Dee said as they gunned for their diary, flipping through the pages; black ink, black ink, black ink…! 

" **What is going on? What is this base? Where is this in the universe?!** "

"C-Could it be…?" Meta nearly tore out the pages in his captain's log, colored entries filled with emoticons and doodles popping out like an eyesore. None of these are his, none of them!

"Could this be that we're…?!" Galacta woke up to a celebratory breakfast, confused as to why it was happening. Waddle Dee then told that they single-handedly took down a demon invasion from a neighboring planet. Galacta could only stare as they described feats they haven't even  _ learned  _ yet. Drill Rush? Shuttle loop?! Also why were they wielding a sword instead of their usual sword and shield? And why is their entire arm and half a wing damaged?! 

"In our dreams, that knight and I are…!" Meta desperately tried to figure out why the hell did he wake up lying in a field of all places and missing his cape again. Upon returning back to the Halberd, he had to reassure all the Meta-Knights that he was fine, he wasn't dead. Then promptly wished he was upon learning yesterday, he left his room without a mask on, being very confused when asked why. And to top it all off, excused training in favor of teatime?! 

"In our dreams, that knight and I are…!" These entries, they were not theirs, none if it-! 

**_SWITCHING PLACES?!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cue zenzenzense blasting at max volume


	3. Double Life Ain't Easy

_ I think I know what is going on. Meta Knight is a resident on Popstar.  _

**I switch with Galacta Knight a few times a week. It happens when we are asleep and does not seem to follow a pattern.**

_ Our memories are usually foggy when we wake up, like it was all a dream.  _

**But we are not dreaming. It is clear from the people around us that a day has passed. So…**

_ So we left notes and diary entries for each other to detail what happened that day to catch each other up to speed!  _

**As well as rules and regulations to protect each other's lifestyles.**

_ mask off while eating!! D:<   
_ _ preen feathers after waking up, or else they get everywhere!   
_ _ dont be so uptight!   
_ _ control my powers! *i already got three violations this month!!! > >;;*   
_ _ dont be late to meetings! ヾ(｀ε´)ノ  
_ _ powers are to be used only in emergencies! (i get real tired if too much is used!)  _

**The mask is to be worn at all times! ALWAYS!  
** **Be more serious! I have a reputation to uphold!  
** **Do not mess with the Halberd! *I had to spend a whole day fixing the engine!  
** **Do not coddle my crew!  
** **Respect Galaxia!  
** **Try to wear the Dimensional Cape.**

_ With both of our professions, this kind of incident might not be taken well, so it's better to work together to try and hide it until we figure this out. But…! _

**But…!**

**_THAT KNIGHT!_ **

_ You're insufferable! Mask on all the time?! Even eating?!  _ Galacta whined, sticking the complaint onto the many other colorful sticky notes scattered across Meta's message board. They sighed, tugging a little at the cape. Meta said it was a Dimensional Cape and capable of storing any number of objects inside, but they couldn't figure out how to reach into the hammerspace, much less fit and morph the wings into it.  _ And are the heels really necessary?  _ They tried to look for alternative sabatons. Several times. 

**You tell me, how do you deal with this ridiculous wingspan?!** Meta grumbled as he again knocked over the cup of pens sitting on Galacta's desk; they have long switched over to a plastic cup after he broke three ceramic ones. Fitting the mask over the horns, he sighed and tried to relax, swearing as the wings smacked against the table once more.  **And the feathers! God!**

_ Watch it with my powers! You need to hold it in!  _ Galacta profusely apologized for last night's incident involving several unnecessary lightning strikes done in celebration of a victory, sighing as they were written up again. That's an extra hour. They winced as their mask dug into a bruise along their cheek.  _ And not so rough! I'm powerful, yes, but I have my limits! _

**Stop having so many tea times, I do not have an infinite food supply here!** Meta groaned as his crew's faces fell when they learned there was no teatime today, despite being promised one yesterday. His tea and sweets stash was dwindling at an alarming rate. 

_ It's your body that's eating too! Besides, it's good to be nice to your crew!  _ Galacta immediately had teatime with the next switch. 

**Leading armies and soldiers, this is exciting!** Meta grinned as they defended another planet from a raid of demon beasts, unable to hold back a few celebratory lightning strikes. His soldiers only cheered louder with giant grins, returning back to base with back slaps and congratulations. 

_ If you would only stop getting hurt!  _ Nebulus ranted on and on about them being far too reckless in battle, replacing another bandage. 

Every switch, new ordeals and obstacles. Meta found it exhilarating being pushed to his limits both mentally and physically, discussing battle strategies deep into the night and fighting tooth and nail on the battlefield. And Quasar and Nebulus were honestly wonderful company, Meta going out of his way to spend time with them. Quasar's formal nature was calming, Meta admiring her analytical mindset; Nebulus was a little brash, but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy Nebulus' remarks and no-shit attitude. He never thought secretly building a TV with antennae with the two to catch other planets' stations would be so fun, smuggling parts past Andromeda with his wings. 

Galacta happily bounced to every picnic and hang out, scarfing down food they could never obtain on the army base. Kirby had the same voracious appetite as them, Bandana Dee was a very sweet and brave dee, and Dedede was simply a delight to be around! They always made sure that there was room in their schedule for dinner with him, or at the very least tea and chess. 

_ i had such a fun time w ddd today! we played chess and i won a game!  _ Galacta happily wrote, making sure to use the pink and yellow pens for hearts and stars.  _ the waddle dees are absolutely adorable ≧◡≦! you two have a good thing going >3ob!  _ Meta felt his eye twitch as he read the entry, face slamming into the table and ignoring how hot his cheeks felt. He frantically grabbed a black pen and wrote underneath the entry, writing with a little more force than necessary. 

**Stop changing my relationships! His Majesty and I are strictly in a professional relationship!** _ *yeah right (=3=)  _

_ Meta, why did one of the commanders invite me out to dinner?!  _ Galacta stared in shock as the invitation envelope sealed with a heart sticker was extended towards them, Nebulus and Quasar grinning as if this was expected. The commander's gaze was averted to the ground, cheek blushes tinted pink. Just last month they were bickering over battle formations! 

**I am calmer and more serious when I am you. The other officers seem to appreciate it. Also, they are rather respectable and good looking.** Galacta wanted to die reading Meta's diary entry, written in that irritating black ink. The envelope was sitting open next to them, unfortunately needing to be rejected. 

_ Knock it off, I don't need your help getting a partner! You don't even have one!  _

**Neither do you! So back off with my relationships too!**

**_I don't have time for a relationship anyways!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's kinda difficult going from movie to writing, like i would love to have the same fantastic flip-flopping visuals along w/ zenzenzense playing but alas we only got words.


	4. A Date

Meta waited for the morning bird calls, wearily opening his eyes when none came through. He sat up and watched the clusters of stars slowly cruise on by outside the window, the weight on his head very present. He reached up, paused, then lowered his hands back down. The horns might as well be a part of him now. 

Waddle Dee opened up the door, rolling their eyes when they saw Meta stroking the horns in the mirror again. 

"You sure do like your horns, huh?" Meta shrugged. "Breakfast is ready in five minutes!" They shut the door. He changed into the usual armor and sabatons, wings tucked tightly against his sides. Exiting after a brush session, he sat down at the dining table, Waddle Dee handing over a cup of tea and plate of food. Waddle Doo glanced up from the reports. 

"You're on scouting duty with me today." 

"Huh?" Waddle Doo managed to put Galacta down for scouting duty, in hopes that it might be a change of pace and stop their recent "unusual behavior". It was really just an excuse to get Galacta away from base for a day. Meta felt a little guilty that they switched today of all days; then again, Galacta seemed to enjoy Popstar quite a bit, it would count as a day away from base. They left in one of the many spaceships, Waddle Doo piloting as Waddle Dee sat in the back, admiring the stars. Meta flew alongside them, still marveling at how Galacta's wings could keep up with engines. 

"Galacta, Waddle Dee, have I told you two about the clockwork star rumors?" Meta remembers briefly seeing notes about said stars in Galacta's notes, but they covered what the stars looked like, not their function. Built by the Ancients, no records of a successful summoning; leftover blueprints were the sparse indicators that they existed at all. "It is said that the parts are scattered throughout the universe. Made of both artificial and natural pieces, if one is to collect and summon the star, it will grant any one wish." The ship turned towards the outskirts of the planet. "A very interesting rumor, wouldn't you say?" 

"I feel like if this were true, then there must be groups dedicated to searching for those pieces. Grant any wish? That could be used so terribly wrong."

"No doubt, but it seems like nobody has found all the parts." After ten minutes of flying, something blue appeared in the distance, Meta squinting his eyes. It looked like a floating flat asteroid, dark blue spires jutting out. The floor had a few hexagon shapes, cut too perfectly to seem natural. He landed, the ship landing next to him a few moments later. “I found this place on one of my off days. There were gears and broken glass on the ground at the time.” Waddle Doo said, tapping one of the hexagons with their sword. Waddle Dee gazed up at the spires in wonder. “I would like to believe it was the remains of a clockwork star, or perhaps something similar.” Meta did feel a little strange here, as if the asteroid was sacred ground or an old, hidden temple. A strange mix of awe, anticipation, and the unknown. 

“Perhaps this is a summoning ground for said stars?” Meta ran his hands over the towering spires. They didn’t seem weathered or eroded, jutting out along the outer edge. It reminded him a little of a cage. “Perhaps that is the purpose of these spires. Their positions, I don’t think are natural.”

“Another mystery surrounding the Ancients.” The stars were a little more sparse here. Meta could breathe between mapping the sky; he never thought seeing pockets of void would actually be comforting. Where would Popstar be in relation to here? How far away is it? If he was to fly to Popstar right now, would he meet Galacta in his body? 

The crinkling of plastic brought his attention back. Waddle Dee held up a picnic basket and blanket. 

“Picnic?” They cheerfully said, Meta smiling and laying out the blanket. He reluctantly took the mask completely off to respect Galacta’s rule. The three enjoyed lunch on the asteroid, Waddle Doo telling more stories of what his years of scouting has given. 

After an actual quick check around the planet, they returned back to base. Meta couldn’t help but fly a little higher when the base came into view; it was truly a feat of architecture, sprawling across the land. Archery ranges to the left, training arenas to the right. Poles and spires for flight training, Meta more than familiar with them. A giant clearing for large-group training and spars. Watchtowers at each corner, watching for possible threats. And a series of wires in the center, drawing power from the planet’s core to power all of it. All underneath the clusters upon clusters of stars, brimming with activity.

His engineer heart always had to stop and marvel at it all. Meta wondered if he could bring such feats of technology to Popstar as well. 

“It moved again.” Waddle Doo murmured, staring into the distance. Meta broke out of his trance and followed their gaze, squinting to see a particularly bright purple star. They landed near a watchtower, Waddle Doo getting out. Waddle Dee peeked over the railing, wincing. 

“Oh, maybe the final battle is coming sooner than we thought…” They said worriedly, Meta patting their head to reassure them. He turned towards the distorting purple speck again. 

“The final battle?” Waddle Doo glanced at him, his eye blinking. 

“... Galacta?” Meta turned towards him. 

_ aren’t you dreaming right now?  _

Meta shot up awake, gasping for breath. His hands gripped his blanket so tightly he swore he punctured a hole. His room, his desk, his bed. He stared and stared, a sudden aching in his chest making itself known. Two wet spots were apparent on his blanket. Slowly reaching up, he touched his cheek, feeling a steady stream of tears. 

“... Why?” He whispered. Three knocks on his door with Sailor Dee announcing their presence, Meta furiously wiping his tears away. “Come in.” He said, hoping his voice didn’t waver too much. Sailor Dee poked their head in. 

“Are you heading out soon?”

“Huh? For what?”  **Oh no, what did Galacta do this time?** Sailor Dee took out a piece of paper from underneath their hat, handing it over. Meta read it, almost recoiling against the wall. “A DATE? In ten minutes?!” Jamming on his sabatons and mask, he hastily put on his cape and Galaxia, apologizing for waking her up so unceremoniously. He was still securing his heels when he jumped off the balcony and set off for the castle, wings beating furiously to gain more speed. As he flew, he took out his diary and frantically skimmed through the pages. 

_ i set up a date w ddd tomorrow at 11am! >3ob meet up @ the castle entrance!  _

He landed with a bit of a skid, panting and looking around. Waddle dees, waddle dees, a scarfy here and there… 

“Mety!” Jumping and whirling around, Dedede grinned down at him, giving a most cozy hug. Meta didn’t bother to try to squirm out of it. “Don’t tell me I made ya wait!” Dedede set him down, Meta opening his mouth to speak when only air escaped as he saw Dedede properly. His usual outfit was traded for a lavender purple robe, a pastel pink obi patterned with stars tied around. The robe underneath was soft yellow; it complimented his blue complexion, the yellow stars and golden headpiece standing out more than ever. Meta couldn’t find words, very, very glad that his mask hid his reddening cheeks. His mind finally caught back up to his mouth. 

“N-Not long, your Majesty. I just got here.”

“Good!” Meta jumped as Dedede grabbed his hand, skipping towards the town below. “C’mon, let’s have fun today! There’s a food festival going on, and I ain’t missing out!” Meta tried to stammer out a reply, opting to just follow - or fly along. 

~~~~~

“Ah, he’s so lucky…” Galacta rolled out of bed, stretching out their wings. They could hear Waddle Dee and Waddle Doo talking at the dining table, breakfast sizzling away. “They must be together about now, I wonder where they’re going first?” Brushing their wings, they got up to the mirror to check, blinking. “Huh?” Galacta paused, watching as tears freely flowed down their cheeks, steadily dripping onto the floor. Their brush clattered to the ground. “H… Huh…?” 

~~~~~

_ tbh i wanted to go but if u go u better have fun!!! (°∀°)  _

So many food stands and sweets, Dedede dancing from one vendor to the next. Meta tried his best to keep up, struggling to both keep his mask on, eat all the food samples Dedede was shoving into his arms, and walk all at the same time. Dedede did wait at times, laughing and saying he could just remove the mask, he’s already seen them plenty of times without it! Meta tried not to choke on the cake pops, shelving away a hefty note to Galacta that the mask stays  **on** . 

He wasn’t used to such affection, shuffling awkwardly along. Sure, he did delight in every hug and hand hold, but this wasn’t something he could strategize for. There were a few more pages of Galacta’s writng, Meta excusing himself when Dedede was busy listening to the thirty ways of preparing a pie crust. Ducking behind a tree, he opened up the diary once more. 

_ however im sure u never actually went on a date before (or like ever show some emotion xvx;; ) so heres some tips for u underneath! no need to thank me! <3 _

“Hmph…” He would never admit so, but he wasn’t really sure what he was doing. He looked below for said tips. Or more accurately, paraphrasing tips from articles such as “How to Date 101!” and “You 2 Can Get a Lover! 10 Pitfalls to Avoid!” and “How to Not Screw Up a First Date!” Meta felt his eye twitch. 

He was going to give Galacta a piece of his mind. This has to be some form of mockery. And where did they even get such articles? Axe Knight?

Meta tucked the diary back into his cape, picked up a bag of artisan coffee, and rejoined Dedede. Dedede felt bad that he kept dragging Meta to places he wanted, insisting the knight choose their next destination. After a session of “no it’s fine” and “I am enjoying myself your Majesty” Meta finally relented and decided on a museum of intergalactic battles and wars. Dedede whistled in awe at some of the displays. 

“Mety, Mety look!” He tugged on the puffball’s hand, pointing at one of the projected videos. It was a dramatic reenactment of the Battle of Rholarocera, where what started as a dispute between two cities became a full-on galactic war. “Wow, could you believe it got so out of hand?”

“You would be surprised what can happen when pressured in a war.” Meta turned to another display, Dedede staying behind to watch more videos - at least the dramatic ones. The display he chose was for more obscure and/or ancient battles, where information was spotty. Sometimes, the only evidence a war even happened were remains of a soldier’s diary, a medal from a long-erased base, or buried weapons. More often than not, photographs were the only indication that something happened, usually faded or charred around the edges. Meta gazed at the photo wall, pausing as his eyes passed over a particular frame. 

It was of an army base of impressive size, sprawling across the land. What looked to be an archery range sat to the west, sparring ground to the east. There are several watchtower spires surrounding the base, as well as what looked to be poles protruding from the ground. A flight range, perhaps? 

… And the dorms are up near the north, cafeteria southeast… the announcement room is the tower near the center… 

Dedede watched as Meta stared at the photograph, as if in a trance. He quietly walked over to him, resting a hand on his pauldron; the fact that Meta did not even react was telling. 

“Meta.” No reaction. “Meta Knight.” Meta blinked, glancing up at him. “You’re like a different puffball today.” Dedede murmured, walking away and leaving him at the photograph wall. 

The sun was beginning to set as they walked up the castle path, Meta fidgeting with his cape. 

“Your Majesty, are you hungry? Perhaps we can go to one of the town resta-”

“Let’s call it a day.” He paused, Dedede turning around to face him. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but you used to have a crush on me, right?” Meta’s blue skin nearly turned purple, cape tightening significantly around his body. Dedede chuckled. “But now you like somebody else.”

“W-What? N-No, I do not!” Meta stammered, subconsciously burying his face further into his cape. 

“Really?” 

“Yes! That is not true at all!” Dedede leaned down, Meta backing away a little. He felt like the king could see right through the mask. 

“Hm…” He rubbed his chin, shrugging and straightening back up with a smile. “Well, thanks for today Mety! I’ll see you tomorrow on patrol!” Meta tried to get a word in, but he was already walking away, hand waving goodbye. He watched until Dedede disappeared behind the castle gates, sighing and taking off towards the Halberd. Flying slower than usual, the sun dipped below the horizon, night sky emerging. He read the last bit of Galacta’s entry. 

_ i have a feeling the final battle is gonna commence soon, probably sometime when the date is over! watch the skies, this one is gonna hit across the entire universe if it happens!!!  _

**Final battle? What are they talking about? You’d think a battle of that grandeur, more would know about it…** Arriving at the Halberd, he hovered for a little bit, deciding to land at the radio station instead. It sounded like the Meta-Knights were eating dinner. Meta turned on the screens and controls, letting the equipment warm up. He adjusted the radio antennas, looking to the vast galaxies; the base was surrounded by a vast amount of star clusters and nebulae. He searched for particularly bright spots that matched the colors of his memories. 

One of the galaxies looked rather promising, Meta sending out a radio signal. He hoped for a response.

~~~~~

They were in the radio station with Quasar when the incoming signals began to crackle, Galacta looking up from the reports. Quasar came to their side, widening her eyes as a series of messages flooded the screen. She grabbed the microphone, turning on every switch. 

“ _ VOID TERMINA HAS REACHED THE BATTLE GROUNDS. I REPEAT, VOID TERMINA HAS REACHED BATTLE GROUNDS. COMMANDERS, REPORT TO YOUR STATIONS! _ ” Galacta sprinted out of the station and straight for their dorm, wings flapping till feathers were flying. This was it! The battle they’ve been gearing up for countless years! 

Swooping down to where the army was congregating, they saw Quasar and Nebulus already at the front lines, Nebulus spreading medics to cover various areas. They landed, the two turning around with a grin. 

“Gala!” Quasar and Nebulus waved, their eyes going wide. “W-Woah! Your armor…!” Galacta blushed, running their hand over the raised golden ridges. 

Their armor now sported elegant golden swirls, glinting in the starlight. Perfectly symmetrical. Even their sabatons were different, an extra piece layered on top with the soles lined with gold. Their shield and lance had matching designs. Wings were brushed to perfection, till the feathers were nearly glowing in pristine condition. It was as if Galacta was an angel of battle. 

“Thought… Thought I might want to dress up for this battle.” They murmured, thumbing the edge of their mask. “It might be a bit much, huh…?” They sheepishly said, Quasar and Nebulus quickly shaking their heads. They spotted Andromeda marching down, deciding to save the two from the yelling and flying over. The two leaned towards each other. 

“It is kinda over the top for Gala, don’t you think? They never was one for showboating.”

“Perhaps they needed the confidence? They did say they wanted to dress up.” 

“But the gold and sparkly wings?” They were interrupted with Galacta flying up to survey the entire army, raising their lance into the air. Lightning struck around them, everybody raising their weapons with a mighty roar. It was what they have been training for, endless hours, blood and sweat and tears, to save the universe. Failure was not an option. With Galacta, victory was certain. Victory  _ must  _ be certain. 

Surrounding the portal, it warped and distorted, purple smoke gradually spilling and pooling around it. Galacta watched as it… groaned? A strange murmur began to play in the back of their head, making them grip the lance a little tighter. Andromeda pointed his staff at it, releasing a beam of energy; the portal swallowed it up, everybody tensing. The murmur began to grow louder, whispering indistinguishable promises in their head. 

The whole universe dimmed, the ever-present starlight shut off like a light switch. The portal stilled. Galacta readied their shield, Quasar charged up her hammer, Nebulus gripped the first of many explosive potions. They all stared at the portal, waiting. 

A face. A face, curious and wide-eyed, mouth in a little surprised o-shape. A face, for a second.

The next, a blinding light that tore through their vision. It was as if all the stars in the universe, dead and alive, exploded in a supernova. As if it was a second Big Bang, the awakening of something truly unfathomable. 

Galacta remembered thinking that the moment, that very moment, where the universe seemed to stand still, was one of the most beautiful things they have ever witnessed. 

~~~~~

… 

… 

… No response. Meta sighed and watched the radio signals continue to broadcast into empty void, turning it off after five more minutes. He took his diary out, writing out a frankly humiliating entry for Galacta. 

**I guess I will tell them how badly the date went in the next switch. All that work they did too…** He ran a hand down his mask, already trying to prepare an apology. Galacta wasn’t the type to get mad for long, but at the same time, he felt incredibly bad for ruining their earnest attempts to get Dedede and him together. 

Except, for some reason, he didn’t switch for the remainder of the week. Or the following week. Or the end of the month. He wakes up in his bed, his table, sunlight, Sailor Dee, picnics, castle patrols, and the Meta-Knights.

He stopped switching with Galacta entirely. 

**Author's Note:**

> Galacta to me doesn't actually like fighting, just the fact that being trapped for eons and only summoned to fight probably ticks a person off too. They just want to have friends that aren't intimidated by them and eat sweets. 
> 
> Meta, on the other hand, will throw hands if need be.
> 
> Characters:   
> Mitsuha Miyamizu- Galacta Knight  
> Toshiki Miyamizu- General Andromeda   
> Hitoha Miyamizu- Captain Waddle Doo  
> Yotsuha Miyamizu- Waddle Dee   
> Sayaka Natori- Lieutenant Quasar   
> Katsuhiko Teshigawara- Medic Nebulus 
> 
> Taki Tachibana- Meta Knight  
> Ms. Okudera- Dedede   
> Tsukasa Fujii- Bandana Dee   
> Shinta Takagi- Kirby


End file.
